Inuyasha's time
by ali-chan15
Summary: Finally it's time for the wedding! [ONE SHOT] inu wears a tux and you get to finally hear the vows! RR please. hope that you all like the sequel to


Hey all this is the sequel to **Too many choices for true love** i hope you all enjoy it. This takes place after chapter 5 in the other fic. I'm sorry it was so short so, i know that eventually I'll write one that takes forever to finish but this one will be wrapped up quickly. So on with the first chapter of **Inuyasha's time. **Knowing the story, it will be a long one shot... Oh well. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the inuyasha characters. The rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi. She's so lucky.

A month before the wedding..... what will happen now?

May 14, 2004. 1 and ½ years after the proposal.

"Kagome you're going to be late picking up the dress and if we have to size you again, it will be the 5th time within the last 2 months! Hurry!"

"I'm coming mom!" Kagome rushed down the stairs. "Ok I'm ready. Let's go get that dress. Hopefully it will still fit."

"Yes we'd better pray, because you look like you lost a lot of weight in the last couple of weeks." Her mother stated as they started to get into the car.

"I know it will fit this time. I'm sure of it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just am mom, i just am."

At The Tuxedo Palace....

"Old man you know how I'm built. This will never fit." Inuyasha stated holding up a suit.

"It'll fit you just fine. Now there is no need for you to worry about anything. The person who took your measurements last week made a custom suit for you. I guarantee that it will fit. You'll just have to trust me. Now go try it on." Jii-chan pushed inuyasha into the changing room.

Inuyasha undressed to his boxers.(A/N: i just felt like i had to put that in! Hope you enjoyed it.)

Inuyasha picked up the suit and put it on. _'I guess the old man was right. It does fit rather well... i guess that I'll just have to thank him.'_

Inuyasha walked out of the changing room and let Jii-chan look him over. "So it fits then?"

"Yeah. Thanks a lot old man. I feel like you and Kagome's mom have really treated me like a real family. My older half-brother, is too annoying for me to handle. Thanks again. So now that we have this can i change and leave. We still need to get to the church to get the reservations taken care of."

"Yes i suppose you're right. Let's pay for this and get out of here."

Inuyasha and Jii-chan went up to the counter and payed for the suit. After a few min of arguing, they finally left and went out the door to the church.

Jii-chan and inuyasha walked into the church and met with the father preforming the service.

"I have a couple of questions." inuyasha said.

"What ailes your mind young one?" the priest asked.

"Well i was wondering, the vows that i have to write, how long does it have to be? And how long will the actual service take? I'm just a little fuzzy about it is all.... " inuyasha trailed off.

"Well, my son, the vows can be as long or as short as you desire them to be. And the service itself takes around 2 and ½ hours to preform. I wish you luck. Inuyasha Taisho."

Inuyasha bowed to the priest. "Thank you father." inuyasha stood up and took jii-chan's arm and dragged him out the door.

Kagome's house....

"Kagome! You're going to be late meeting with your friends back in the feudal era if you don't hurry up. Inuyasha's already to go. Not like you young lady." _'At least she's out of high school. That's all that really matters i suppose...' _

Kagome rushed down the stairs and inuyasha picked her up and carried her to the well and jumped down with her still in his arms.

Inuyasha jumped out of the well and called to the others. "Hey everyone! We're back and we have a couple of things to get straight before the wedding." The others came out of the bushes and walked up to the couple. "Welcome back. I'll talk to Kagome and you talk to miroku, inuyasha. Boys with boys girls with girls. Shippo goes along with Miroku and Inuyasha and we girls get Kirara. Now scat." Sango called and announced.

"Fine with me." Miroku stated.

"Feh. Whatever."

With Kagome, Sango and Kirara.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Sango asked of kagome with a worried look on her face.

"Well i wanted to ask you to be my maid of honor."

"Really! You want me? Are you sure that you wouldn't prefer one of your friends back in the other era?"

"Yes I'm sure. I want you to be the one. My one true friend. And Kirara can be the cat of honor."

Kirara squeaked in agreement.

"Sounds good to me. When's the final date for the wedding anyhow?"

"It's set for May, 17. I know it's soon but everything is pretty much planned out as it is."

"It is close. We'd better be careful until then."

"I couldn't agree more..."

With Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha.

"So what did you want to ask me about? Is it about the wedding?"

"Of course it is you dope. I want you to be my best man."

"Huh? Oh wait i remember. Really? You sure that you wouldn't prefer say shippo?"

"Of course not. Shippo is to little and too young to be the best man. You are my choice and i have to have one or the wedding won't work."

"My many thanks inuyasha. My thanks."

"The date of the wedding is set for the 17th of may. Ok with you?"

"Yes. But i still wish it were sooner."

"Yeah me too, me too....

Two weeks later....

Kagome's mom was running around looking for the groom of the wedding. _' where could he be? Did hi leave for the Feudal Era again? He'd better not have. We made arrangments to go and get the final touches on the flowers. Kagome is taking care of the reception. Inuyasha probably would've chosen all the kinds of ramen for the food. I'll get you for this Inuyasha, my new son in law...' _Kagome's mom thought with amusement and vengeance.

Inuyasha was hiding out in the storage room hoping not to be found. _'Kagome will be home in an hour. I just have to wait until she gets here to make her talk to her mom. That woman is hounding me like some kind of canine. I mean the nerve of her.' _Inuyasha clenched his teeth and growled. He checked the clock and noticed that kagome would be arriving soon. He waited for the appearance of her scent then dashed out of the storage room. Kagome's friends had just dropped her off and said their goodbyes. Just as they left inuyasha went down and picked up kagome and gave her a light gentle kiss on the lips.

"Welcome home."

"Thanks." Kagome giggled. "Trying to escape form mom?"

"Yeah. She won't leave me along about flowers. You have to talk to her for me. Please!"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I? I'll go and talk some sense into her." Kagome walked into the house and convinced her mother to leave inuyasha along until the wedding. Her mother agreed and nothing more was spoke of it.

2 weeks later.... May 17, 2004. The day of the wedding

"Kagome! We're gonna be late again! Pick up the pace! I'm going to leave in 3 min or I'm not going at all." her mom checked the wall clock. " make that 2 minuets!"

"Coming!" Kagome rushed down the stairs. Ready to go they walked into the car and drove to the church.

Where am i going to be now? The wedding march started to play and everyone stood for the bride to walk in. _'That's me i suppose... maybe i should go... would that be a good idea?'_

End of Dream!

Kagome shot up in the seat of the car. All a dream. Just all a dream. Never hurting. All a dream. The chruch came into sight. Finally the big day had come. Everything was set and in place for the wedding. All the guests had arrived and Kagome overheard Miroku talking to Sango.

"I know that this isn't the best time for this, but...." there was a pause and a jingling. " would you marry me?" Kagome heard Sango sniffle and say quietly but still loud enough to be heard by her, "yes i will Miroku. Thank you." Kagome peeked around the corner and saw Miroku stand up and hug sango. "Hey what's going on?" Sango pulled away form Miroku and showed kagome her left ring finger. "Look what he finally asked me! Look. Isn't it amazing?"

"Yes it is. How many year have you been wanting to do that Miroku?" Kagome asked with a sly grin on her face.

Miroku blushed, " well i- i - around 2 no 3 no 2 years I suppose." Kagome giggled at his stutter. " well that's wonderful then. I'm happy for you both. The only thing we need to worry about now is the wedding for me and my fiancé. So we need to go and get ready. You need to help me with my dress and Miroku, make sure inuyasha doesn't walk out on me." _'Or else he'll get a hundred thousand sits. Even though it might kill him, it won't matter as long as i get my revenge if he does leave me at the alter.'_

Kagome finally snapped back to reality when sango handed her the wedding dress that she was going to wear for the ceremony. finally i ger my dreams to come true. All this work was for all the things that i wanted. Now i get to be with the man I've loved forever and a day. Forever, and together with Inuyasha.....

With Inuyasha.

"She's not going to walk out on me will she? She wouldn't do that. I hope I have everything right. Let me read my vows one more time." Inuyasha took out some note cards and read what was written on them.

"To my dearest kagome, i love you and hope that the rest of my life that i spend with you will be of the truest happiness. I hope that you never have any reason to think that you can't trust me, because i trust you with my entire heart and everything that i am. Now and forever you will be the one person i truly love more than anything else in this entire world. When we first met, i never thought that i would be able to trust you. Yet, after the last 5 or 6 years that I've gotten to know you, i realized that it didn't matter if you knew everything about me, but you knew that i finally learned to trust someone else. You keep me safe from harm whenever you can. And when you can't i know that you finally learn that getting stronger is just as important as letting me take care of you sometimes as well. Thank you for all that you've done for me over these past years, and thanks will be rewarded with true happiness." Inuyasha read the last sentence and looked up at Miroku. "Well? What do you think?"

Miroku had tears in his eyes. "It was beautiful. If Kagome doesn't like it then something is seriously wrong with that girl you're marrying."

"Thanks Miroku. I really needed to hear that. Thanks...."

With Kagome 20 min before time to get married.

"No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no . Nothing can go wrong now. No. Nothing." "Kagome! Chill. Getting cold feet is natural. Don't freak out on me now. If you do, I'll just have to whack you over the head with my hiraikotsu. Want that?"

"No"

"Good. Don't worry. You're finally going to be happy. I know that you will because you're marrying the man you love, and you know that if he cheats on you, you can just sit him a bunch of times and he'll get over it. "

Kagome chuckled. "Thanks."

"**Time for the wedding!!!" **Kagome's mom called.

"Coming!" Kagome called back. Ready to go, Kagome walked out and down the asile. Tears had already begun to form in her eyes as she saw Inuyasha standing at the alter awaiting her arrival. The wedding march was playing int eh background. When kagome reached inuyasha, he lifted the veil off her face and offered her his arm. She took hold of it and the ceremony had begun. It was time for them to exchange their vows and inuyasha went first.

"To my dearest kagome, i love you and hope that the rest of my life that i spend with you will be of the truest happiness. I hope that you never have any reason to think that you can't trust me, because i trust you with my entire heart and everything that i am. Now and forever you will be the one person i truly love more than anything else in this entire world. When we first met, i never thought that i would be able to trust you. Yet, after the last 5 or 6 years that I've gotten to know you, i realized that it didn't matter if you knew everything about me, but you knew that i finally learned to trust someone else. You keep me safe from harm whenever you can. And when you can't i know that you finally learn that getting stronger is just as important as letting me take care of you sometimes as well. Thank you for all that you've done for me over these past years, and thanks will be rewarded with true happiness." Inuyasha looked out into the audience and noticed that many of the people were on the verge of crying. Next it was Kagome's turn. Kagome gulped and started to read her vows. "Inuyasha, getting to know you over the last 6 years has really gotten me to understand something about people. Getting to know someone and falling in love happed sometimes with the same person, or two comepletly different people. I know that since I've met you, I've become to believe in myself and learned to trust others with my heart. I know that it doesn't mean much, but thank you for everything you've always done for me. Now i want to be the one to protect you, the one to hold you in my arms and tell you that everything will be ok. I love you more than anything in this world, and i want you to be beside me when i share this new life with you. Please allow me to tell you this: no matter what you choose to do in life, no matter how you act sometimes, there is the guarantee that i will love you and you will have a place that you can call home. You are the person that knows me like no one else, and i thank you for not letting anyone know me for what i really am not. To this i also promise: i will be happy with you the one true man i love." Kagome finished and noticed that almost everyone was crying. Sneaking a glance at inuyasha she realized that he was all teary-eyed as well. The ceremony preceded and finally the part we've all be waiting for. "You may now kiss the bride." Kagome looked at Inuyasha, slipped her hand in his and kissed him. Inuyasha took his other hand and placed it around her waist. After breaking from the kiss everyone around them cheered. Kagome and inuyasha, crying, and holding each other in their arms, walked out the church doors into the bright sunshine.

**STORY END!!!! **Ali-chan is back and i hope you all enjoyed this very long one shot piece. You're all wondering why i called it Inuyasha's time huh? Well I'll tell ya. The reason that i called it Inuyasha's time is because even though they got married in Kagome's time, our famous hanyou finally realized that his _time_ with her is more precious than anything else in the world. Either of them . I hope you liked the story and now i have to say goodbye, but I'm starting another fic. It's called...... **My Past, your future** The story takes place more in the Feudal Era, but i still haven't decided whether or not to make it a Koga and Kagome fic... give me your thoughts. All I really know is that Koga will play a much bigger role in this story than in this last one. Please review and i hope you'll read my other story for Fruits Basket, **Tohru's Greatest wish. **Jane for now and I'll see you all again soon. Thank you faithful readers!


End file.
